


Just Follow the Recipie

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, but shawn can, pure fluff, they can't bake, they're all happy, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: It's Shawn's birthday, and his friends want to do something nice for him. Gus decides that he, Juliet, and Lassiter should be more than capable of making a cake. (Gus is wrong.)





	Just Follow the Recipie

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from my angst fic to write this. Pure fluff. I know Shawn's birthday isn't till March but inspiration struck.

One would think that two detectives and a pharmaceutical salesman who had managed to function as successful adults thus far in their lives would be capable of making a cake without incident. If one thought that, one would be wrong.

Gus knew how to bake. His mother’s food was always praised at dinner parties and potlucks, and she had imparted the knowledge onto her children. He had tasked himself with making the frosting, believing that Lassiter and Juliet would be more than capable of making the cake. They worked as a team for a living, surely, they could follow a recipe, right? _Right!?_

Juliet knew how to follow a recipe. She was confident in her ability to make a cake when following one. Sure, she hadn’t done it since high school, but it wouldn’t be that hard. And surprising Shawn when he came back from the fishing trip Henry had dragged him out on as a distraction would be the best. Smiling to herself, she measured out the sugar.

Carlton rarely admitted to being confused, let alone ignorant. However, at this point he had to admit: he had no idea what he was doing. “Is there a difference between baking soda and baking powder?”

“Yes…” came the hesitant response from his partner.

“Okay, Y’know what? Lassiter, I think you should work on the cocoa-coffee part. You’re a detective, you can make two cups of coffee, right?” Gus asked.

“Yes, I know how to make coffee,” responded the head detective, trying not to feel insulted.

“Great. You do that part, and Juliet can handle the dry ingredients,” Gus instructed.

Carlton managed to measure out the cocoa while he waited for the coffee to brew. It smelled bitter and not at all like chocolate, but apparently it would taste better once it was mixed with everything else and baked into an actual cake. The coffee maker beeped, and he reached past O’Hara to grab the pot. Unfortunately, as steady as his hand was when he held a gun, it wasn’t the same with a full pot.  
Juliet clearly could handle the dry ingredients. She mixed the sugar, baking soda, baking powder, and salt (who knew there was salt in cake?) together and was beginning to add the flour when Lassiter tried to move past her with his pot of coffee. His arm bumped her shoulder and coffee and flour went everywhere. The flour made a large cloud around them, making them cough and coating everything in a fine powder. The coffee splashed into the dry ingredients and all over both of the detectives. “What the hell did you _do_!?” Gus demanded, incredulous.

“He spilled coffee all over everything!”

“She was in my way!”

“Oh, have you never heard of _excuse me?_ ”

“Hey guys!” Came Shawn’s cheerful greeting. Everyone in the small kitchen froze.

“I escaped my dad’s fishing trip without getting wet,” he continued. “Admit it, you’re impressed. What’re you all…” Shawn’s face went slack at the scene in the Psych Office’s kitchen. “…up to?”

“Well,” Gus sighs, “we _were_ making a cake.

“Happy Birthday, Spencer,” Lassiter says sarcastically.

“Why thank you, Lassie. Jules, are you covered in sugar? And can I lick it off? _that_ would be a good birthday present.”

“No, it’s flour, and absolutely not,” Juliet responds, giving him a look.

“Oh well, worth a try. Gus I’m assuming this was your idea?”

“Yeah, and you being with your dad for the next few hours was part of it, Shawn,” Gus complains.

“See, that’s a bad idea. Then I’m stuck with my dad and you all are stuck making a birthday cake. This way, I can teach all of you how to make a cake, and my dad can fish in the peace and quiet he deserves.”

“What?” Juliet asks, confused.

“I want cake, you guys don’t know how to make cake, therefore, I will teach you how to make cake,” Shawn elaborated.

“Shawn, for one thing, I _do_ know how to make a cake. For another, I don’t think you do!”

“Gus, don’t be that creepy hacker guy from that skeleton show you made me watch. My mother taught me how to make a cake when I was twelve.”

“Have you made one since then?”

“Dude, stop it with all the questioning and judging. That’s Lassie’s job. It’s my birthday and I say we’re going to make a cake.”

Gus gave in with a shrug. “Can’t do any worse than these two,” he sighed.

“That’s fair,” agreed Juliet.

Three hours later, Shawn was adding the last of the sprinkles (literally- he had put on all of the sprinkles they’d had in the office, which was more than one would think) and Gus was locating a lighter for the candles. Lassiter washed the dishes while Juliet attempted to clear the table enough for them to actually eat at it. The door banged open. “Shawn! You couldn’t have at least texted me when you got to the office? I almost called the Coast Guard!” Yelled an irate Henry Spencer.

Shawn beamed. “Dad, you’re just in time! Wanna sing happy birthday?”

Before Henry could protest, Gus, Jules, and Lassie entered, doing just that, even if Lassiter was a little reluctant. Shawn’s smile widened as he sat down in a desk chair, waiting for the trio to set the cake carefully on the table. When they had done so, he passed out plates and reached for the knife. “I can already tell this cake is fantastic,” he announced.

Lassiter snorted. Gus fist-bumped Shawn, the pair sporting matching grins. “Happy birthday, Shawn,” Juliet said, throwing an arm over his shoulder for a hug. 

“Yeah it is,” Shawn agreed. “You guys are amazing.”

“So is this cake,” said Henry. 

Laughter filled the air and the cake slowly disappeared. The group grinned and joked and shared stories about Shawn. They were happy.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments & kudos! Also: did anyone catch the Bones reference? ;)


End file.
